occultphenomenainvestigationunitfandomcom-20200213-history
1.3-The Lair of Evil
The Lair of Evil is the third episode of Series 1 and the continuing part of episodes 1 and 2. PLOT Mickey awakes the morning covered in blood and alone but something doesn't feel right, quickly he unties himself and heads into the bathroom and looks in the mirror and exclaims "Oh Fuck Me" as he sees the bite marks on his neck. He grabs his shirt and puts it on and leaves his "Little Palace". At an unknown cemetery, The Master Vampire and Cindy slowly begins to awaken to start another night of feasting. Meanwhile Stefan Forenza, Jack and the new recruit Inspector Seymour are walking up a canal tow-path when Stefan receives a call about another vampire attack. The trio arrive in the park to find a young dark haired female corpse on a park bench surrounded by forensic officers. Inspector Seymour asks them to give them a minute with the scene but while investigating the scene Stefan realizes it's a trap. Stefan quickly makes a salt circle as the other arm themselves with in minutes the Master Vampire and Cindy surround the OPIU gang as bat's swarm all over the place. Eventually the Master Vampire and Cindy tire an retreat for now but the Master Vampire doesn't give them chance to breath and summons his more of his minions including a giant spider. As the gang run for it as a armed officer joins them and covers them with his pistol. The gang run and hide in the undergrowth. Jack tells Seymour to calm down as Stefan explains that the "Master has summons more of his minions to protect him". Jack then proceeds to use a little gadget to project a little light that forces the bats to retreat and killing the spider in the process. OPIU then race after the Master Vampire in his bat form tracking him all the way back to the cemetery. The gang find him inside his coffin resting but as the go to stab a stake through his heart he awakens and begins to resist more and more as the stake is pushed into his heart. The armed officer asked "What Now?" as he looks on at the dead vampire's body and Stefan replies "Armageddon" and the episode ends Trivia. This episode leaves Cindy's and Mickey's fates unknown. This is the final appearance of Dimitrios Mavromatis (Master Vampire) This is the first time OPIU Armed Forces is seen and this is the first time firearms are featured in OPIU. This features Inspector's Seymours first ever case since joining OPIU Cast/Appearances Stefan Forenza- Adam Barton Jack Johnson-Peter Murfet ''' '''Armed Officer- Brunel Student Inspector Seymour- Renos Georgiou ' '''Master Vampire-' '''Dimitrios Mavromatis Cindy- Claire Butterfield- Elsey ' '''Valerie- Jennifer Wright ' '''Forensic Officer- Richard Watson Directed By ''' '''Clayton Sandford Produced By ''' '''Clayton Sandford (Executive Producer) Adam Barton (Producer) Music Done By ' '''Peter Murfet ' '''Chan Walrus Cinematography by ''' '''Richard Watson Film Editing Done By ' '''Peter Murfet ' '''Art Direction Done By Clayton Sandford Makeup Department/Art Department Done By Clayton Sandford ''' '''Second Unit Director/Assistant Director By Peter Murfet 'Visual Effects Done By ' 'Peter Murfet ' 'Camera and Electrical Department ' 'Peter Murfet ' 'Richard Watson ' 'Stop Motion Animation Done By ' 'Clayton Sandford ' 'Adam Barton ' 'Special Thanks to ' 'Chan Walrus ' 'Paresh Visavidia ' 'Jamie Smith '